


The Beginning of the Beginning

by wolfodder



Series: Almost Husbands [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-death drabbles, aka before and after Chanyeol and Junmyeon's engagement party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk to the engagement party is long, entertaining and full of love. aka Junmyeon and Chanyeol discuss best man material

The couple walks happily through the street, on their way to Jongdae's for the engagement party.  
  
"You'll have Baekhyun as your best man, I assume," Junmyeon says, his right arm hooked with Chanyeol's left arm.  
  
"How did you find out?" Chanyeol gasps in mock-surprise. "It's not like he's my best friend."  
  
Grinning, Junmyeon bumps his hip into Chanyeol's. "Do you really trust him to write you a good speech? One that won't disgust half of the guests?"  
  
Chanyeol snorts at that. "If he mentions that time I peed my bed when I was seven I will kill him. No more Byun."  
  
"I'm sure he'll at least _try_ to be _slightly_ good when his best friend is getting married. I guess best man speeches tend to embarrass the grooms at least a little," Junmyeon chuckles.  
  
"Speaking of, who are you having as your best man?" Chanyeol inquires curiously. He knows most of Junmyeon's friends, but he doesn't know who his fiancee would consider close enough for the role.  
  
"Minseok-hyung. My wonderful, loveable and adorable hyung who I can always rely on," says Junmyeon, smiling. Chanyeol pouts.  
  
" _I'm_ wonderful and loveable and adorable and you can rely on me," he points out.  
  
"Yes, but you're not my hyung. Besides, you're the one I'm marrying. You can't hold a best man speech for me." Junmyeon frowns playfully.  
  
"Of course I can!" Chanyeol starts gesturing wildly as he continues, as if was making a speech, "Dearest Junmyeon-hyung, today you got married to a really cool guy. I must say, you've grown up. You're really lucky to get someone so cool that will stick around for the rest of your life."  
  
"Dork," Junmyeon laughs loudly and gently punches the taller man's stomach.  
  
"But," Chanyeol smiles as he goes on, "he's really lucky too, because you're really amazing and I don't think that guy knew what hit him when the two of you met. He must love you a lot! Even if you're a big nerd– "  
  
Chanyeol is cut off by his fiancee's lips on his own, and his hand automatically goes to the other's waist, and he grins as he kisses back. They stand there, now outside Jongdae's building, and Junmyeon licks into Chanyeol's mouth, choosing to suck slightly on the younger's lower lip. By the time they pull away, they're both slightly breathless. Junmyeon looks up at Chanyeol's soft eyes like he's found the meaning of life.  
  
"I love you, so much," he says earnestly. A breathy laugh escapes him. "You're an idiot, and I love you."  
  
This makes Chanyeol's grin grow even wider. "I love you too. You know I do," he replies, and Junmyeon nods vigorously. "I'm the luckiest man on planet Earth."  
  
"Okay, you cheesy-ass lovebirds," comes Jongdae's voice, and the couple turn to see their friend standing in the doorway. "Come inside and celebrate the reason you two are staring lovingly into each other's eyes and you can continue afterwards. We're all waiting for you."  
  
"Coming," Chanyeol calls, and presses another kiss to his fiancee's lips before his hand finds the other's. He squeezes the older's hand, and together they go to celebrate the beginning of the beginning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
